


Rampage

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Anger, Control Issues, Idk who hurt Speaker, Injury Recovery, Other, Speaker's gender is not specified, but they will be in for a bad time, the more I write Sebastian the more convinced I am that he is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: So, whereisthe line he won't cross, really?A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Sebastian Wynric & Seer (Speaker), Speaker/Sebastian Wynric





	Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Sebastian had always, always prided himself on control. His ability to control a situation, to wrest control by finding patterns in chaos, to control _himself_ and his emotions such that his judgement wasn’t clouded any more than was absolutely human (or, mostly so). He had the potential and the cleverness and the power necessary to rampage through a problem, but it was his ability to choose a more careful, controlled path and succeed just as utterly that he considered real strength.

But like this, watching the Seer–no, watching his friend–shivering with fear and worry at the bedside of someone he loved, someone they’d all come so close to losing…

Sebastian suddenly understood the impulse that drove men to abandon _control_ for vengeance. He clenched a fist at his side, feeling the pulse of his heart boil over into his fingertips, not entirely sure if he was holding himself back or trying to burn away his own restraint. But–if Sebastian couldn’t trust himself to do this, to muster the strength it took to maintain control in the face of anger and fear, all he could think was, then how could the _Speaker_ trust him?

_Raz, dwa, trzy…_ He slowly breathed out.


End file.
